Humphrey's Killer
by MRA999
Summary: Impulsado por su odio, ira y venganza Humphrey se vuelve el asesino más buscado de Estados Unidos y Canadá con el único objetivo de que ningún lobo o ser tenga vida incluyéndolo a el… que disfruten el baño de sangre.
1. Chapter 1 Sangre por sangre

**Humphrey's Killer**

 **Esta es una historia de mucha sangre muerte y destrucción si fin de un protagonista muy particular decidí publicarla antes porque tenía más tiempo que para la próxima semana y NO, no es un plagio del fic de mi amigo ANTIALPHAS H. Otra cosa cuando las palabras estén inclinadas son pensamientos o habla consigo mismo, ahora sí que comience la introducción. Alpha and Omega son propiedad de** _ **Lionsgate.**_

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Sangre por sangre**

Se encontraba en una noche lluviosa un lobo en lo alto de una montaña viendo cómo se quemaba toda una manada hasta las horillas del territorio con cuevas y arboles tirados.

- _Todo sobre mi no importo, a nadie le importo nada sobre mí, cuando todos me humillaban por no tener familia no les importo saber mi nombre, mi edad, de donde soy originalmente y que es lo que quiero… Pero ahora todos lo quieren saber desde hace tiempo y lo diré… NO digo mi nombre a nadie pero mucho me conoce ya, mi manada original desapareció hace mucho tiempo por otra, mi edad hasta para mi es desconocida y ¿qué es lo que quiero y porque lo hago? Esa es una pregunta que hace mucho tiempo respondí con mucho gusto…_

 _¡Quiero La Muerte De Todos! Porque odio a todos los lobos de mierda y a sus malditas manadas donde viven… Ahora es el momento de la venganza por lo que me hicieron hace tiempo… pienso llevarme a todos a la tumba porque no vale la pena salvar ninguna vida y he de morir me llevare a todos los que pueda con migo… porque ya es mi hora de matar y mi hora de morir… mi cruzada asesina ya empieza ¡AQUÍ!...-_ fue lo que pensó un lobo de pelaje gris con ojos azules que tenía puesto como un traje resistente con una daga de su costado izquierdo un cuchillo de cacería en el pecho junto con varias granadas en su espalda portaba una AK-47 y en la parte baja de su espalda un par de pistolas USP Expert, antes de empezar a caminar para alejarse de ahí antes de que la otra manada cercana se enterara de que esta cerca.

-Muy bien esta manada ya fue destruida solo falta un par más y pasare a mi siguiente lugar ¡Jasper!-dijo antes de adentrarse totalmente al bosque que estaba detrás de el-Pero antes-saco la daga de su costado y se hiso un crucificó en el brazo izquierdo haciendo en total 19 y en el derecho 20 que significaban las manadas que ha destruido-Ahora si puedo continuar con mi trabajo- de forma sombría y malvada lo dijo mientras desaparecía corriendo entre las sombras del bosque

 **Devuelta En La Manada Que Se Destruyo**

Barios os lobos vigilantes de la zona, el mismo líder y algunos otros que quisieron ayudar fueron a esa manada armados solo con cuchillos y dagas. Pero al llegar lo que vieron les dio miedo y repugnancia.

Vieron cuerpos destripados, con la garganta cortada, llenos de agujeros de lavas, quemados o simplemente regados en pedazos o sin cabeza que fueron los que más había y todos eran adultos, viejos o simples niños inocentes.

-Que monstro pudo hacer esto-dijo uno de los lobos con miedo por todo lo que estaba viendo.

-Creo que ya se quien lo hiso-dijo el líder de ese grupo viendo enfrente de él, los cuerpos del líder de esa manada junto con su compañera clavados a un muro de la montaña que estaba hay en forma de que parezca que estén crucificados pero estaban con los órganos desparramados, con varias quemaduras muy severas en el rostro como si fueron hechas con asido, huesos rotos que hasta salían a través de la piel y sin ojos, oídos o lengua

-¡Por Dios!-exclamaron algunos

-No, dios no hizo esto, esto es obra de alguien que no le teme a la muerte y le gusta hacer sufrir a los demás-termino diciendo el líder

-SEÑOR DEBE VER ESTO-le informo al líder y a todos los demás uno lobo que estaba vigilando la parte más alta del territorio

En cuanto subieron se dieron cuenta que las área que tenían el poco fuego que no se apagó con la tormenta formaban una crucificó inclinado atravesado por una espada

-Tenía razón, fue esto echo por alguien que no teme morir alguien que no tiene piedad alguien que solo busca sangre. ¡Humphrey está aquí!- termino de decir eso le líder y mucho se empezaron a asustarse más. Hasta que oyeron disparos y explosiones cerca de donde estaban

-Hay no-exclamo asustado el líder al ver de dónde venían el ruido-¡TODOS! regresemos ¡AHORA!-grito y todos fueron directo a su manada de donde era que provenía el ruido

 **Una Hora Atrás Con Humphrey**

Después de haber salido de esa manada y ver que el grupo que se supone iba a ayudar corrió hasta encontrarse con la manada de donde son los que fueron a ayudar.

-Excelente acabare con esta manada y pasare a destruí la última que quedaría en esta zona de Idaho-dijo con vos gruesa y malvada

Cuando estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca pensó en sus adentros su palabras eliminarlos a todos

- _Maldita escoria. Siempre se han sentido tan jodidamente seguros dentro de sus hogares, rodeados de sus posesiones y personas que han conseguido durante todas sus vidas… Tan débiles… Tan frágiles… no merecen una muerte natural… estos parásitos creen que sus paredes les salvarán pero yo destruiré todo lo que tienen y todo lo que son_ -al terminar sus endemoniados pensamientos se preparó para su siguiente batalla

Humphrey saco de su espalda la AK-47 y empezó a disparar a todos los que se encontraban en su camino incluyendo a viejos y niños y con el arma acabo con casi la mitad de la manada y otros cometieron el error de ocultarse en sus cuevas porque Humphrey empezó a usar las granada lanzándolas a las entradas de las cuevas o adentro asiendo pedazos a todos los que estaban adentro o aplastándolos.

-Esto se vuelve más fácil con el tiempo que suerte que encontré estas armas y el traje en medio del bosque-dijo ahora utilizando la daga para degollar a varios de los que pasaban o simplemente atravesarlos por la cabeza y por el abdomen

-Por favor tenga piedad o almenos deje que mis hijos vivan-le suplico una madre que tenía a 2 cachorros atrás de ella muy asustados pero Humphrey solo dijo-De acuerdo tu mueres y ellos viven-después utilizando su cuchillo le atravesó el pecho asiendo que se ahogue con su sangre-Ellos vivirán… por 5 segundos-después de eso utilizando una de sus pistolas les disparo a ambos cachorro-¡NOOOOOOOOO! ERES UN MALDITO DESGRA…-le grito la madre de los difuntos cachorros pero no termino lo que le dijo porque Humphrey le disparo en la frente-Cállate perra, ahora sí puedo continuar con lo mi-

Después de acabar con toda la manada acepto unos cuantos que lograron escapar y los que no estaban empezó a quemar algunas partes para hacer el crucifico con la daga atravesándola que en si ese símbolo era con lo que se identificaba Humphrey. Pero cuando estaba a punto de terminar de a serlo llegaron los otros lobos junto con el líder de la manada para saber que ocurría.

-Ahora si podré terminar mi trabajo aquí-dijo mientras se subía a la punta de un risco donde se podían ver abajo los lobos sobrevivientes y recargaba su rifle de asalto y se preparaba- _Nada podrá detener mi odio así los demás, los matare a todos motivado por la ira, soy una furiosa y poderosa máquina de muerte… fría… y decidida… envían a mucho para desafiarme… pero su pobre devoción no puede compararse con la mía… todos estos hijos de puta sacrificándose en vano en el nombre del deber… para proteger al inocente… y al débil… yo les llamo… Muertos…-_ después de eso se lanzó en picada hacia 2 de los lobos que estaban distraídos matando a uno del golpe y al otro con el cuchillo, en ese instante los otros 28 lobos se dieron cuenta e intentaron atacarlo pero todos los intentos que hacían eran en vano porque todos los que lo hacían terminaban con sus cuchillos en el cuello o Humphrey los degollaba con su daga al final alrededor del avía 12 cuerpos de lobos cubiertos de sangre los 16 que quedaban 2 eran los lideres pero los otros 14 solo eran los que sobrevivieron al ataque principal de Humphrey.

-Así que tú fuiste el que destruyó aquella manada y la nuestra eres un maldito-le dijo el líder de la manada

-Si lo ice y lo hago por venganza hacia todos-le dijo de forma sicópata

-Pero nosotros que te hicimos ni siquiera te conocemos, sabemos de ti por otras manadas, que quieres de nosotros-

-Sangre- fue lo que le dijo antes de atacar a los otros lobos que estaban hay mucho se abalanzaron hacia el pero solamente los esquivaba uno le callo por la espalda con la intensión de apuñalarlo pero Humphrey solo tomo su brazo se lo coloco en la espalda de su atacante haciendo que la cuchilla le atravesara después de eso Humphrey toma su dos pistolas y dispara a todos los que se encontrara pero no a matar sino a que se desangraran, quedando solo 5 con vida pero se arrojó hacia la compañera del líder con su daga atravesándola por el estómago-Por favor para por favor…- después de eso le disparo poniendo su pistola en la boca de ella matándola

-NOOOOOOOOO-grito con mucha ira el líder corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el cadáver de su compañera

Pero en lo que el líder estuvo distraído Humphrey aprovecho el momento para acabar con los 3 que quedaban dejando solo al líder y Humphrey

-Te are pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi compañera maldito- le dijo preparándose para pelear con un cuchillo largo que el tenia

-Esto será entretenido, no suelo hacer esto pero antes de que te mate cuál es tu nombre-le dijo Humphrey con su daga en mano

-Me llamo Eizo-

-Pues Eizo ¡BIENVENIDO A VUESTRA PESADILLA, HIJO DE PUTA!-insultándolo para inicial una pelea hasta la muerte

Eizo lo ataco con todo lo que tenía y Humphrey solo esquivaba los ataque con su daga, hasta que Humphrey se decidió por atacar directo a las piernas lo cual logro hacer-Eres bueno pero no tanto como yo- le dijo el líder mientras lo ataco al rostro solo causándole un corte en la mejilla.

Después de casi 15 minutos de pelea Eizo tenía varios cortes en brazos, piernas y cuerpo

-Quieres acabar con esto de una vez, pues adelante no tengo nada por que vivir ahora-le dijo Eizo a Humphrey

-Con mucho gusto acabare-mientras le lanzo su cuchillo al pecho haciendo que caiga al suelo de rodillas hay Humphrey izo lo que no le ha hecho a nadie, Tener Misericordia tomo su AK-47 y disparo un tiro a su cabeza terminando con su vida

-Descansa maldito-después de eso recogió su cuchillo del cadáver pero para currar su a saña de misericordia aplasto su cabeza con su pata salpicando su cerebro y su sangre por barias partes incluyéndolo a él.

-Al fin termine con esta manada solo falta una más y pasare a mi siguiente destino-se volvió a hacer un crucifico en su brazo izquierdo y tomando dirección al norte solo miro para atrás un momento para ver su destrucción- _Al final de toda la maldita vida nos toca morir… y yo me encargare de hacerlo y con mis cuatro credos terminados solo falta volverlos a hacer en otra manada porque yo soy HUMPHREY'S KILLER-_ susurro Humphrey mientras tomaba rumbo hacia el norte a la última manada que quedaba en esa región de Idaho

 **Y que les pareció esta nueva historia un poco sangrienta no soy bueno con el terror o la violencia asique tampoco se sorprendan por mi parte esto sería todo nos vemos en otro capítulo de mis fic y que Dios los bendiga.**


	2. Chapter 2 Primera Llegada Y Muertes

**Humphrey's Killer**

 **Muy buenas a todos espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo que me tomo un buen rato hacerlo y también quisiera contestar algunas dudas de lo que ocurre en este fic:**

 **SEBAS GG: planeaba hacerlo al principio como una versión de Jeff pero me pareció poco entretenida así que lo cambie.**

 **ANTALPHAS H: la razón por la que Humphrey mata en este fic es por venganza y ¿porque la venganza? Eso lo tendrás que averiguar en este fic y si es casi como esa misión de** **Call of Duty solo que un poco** **más cambiada y más sangrienta pero aprecio tu comentario y tu opinión sobre este fic.**

 **Super-Om3g4: me diste una gran idea con tu review posible mente la use.**

 **EL OMEGA: claro que no se enamorara porque eso arruinaría toda la acción de matar de Humphrey.**

 **Pero ahora si no interrumpo mas y que disfruten el fic.**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **La Primera Llegada Y Las Primeras Muertes**

 _Ubicación: Parque Jasper, Alberta Canadá, Manada occidental-oriental, 4:31pm_

En dos manadas que fueron unidas por una boda se estaban enterando de algo terrible

-Cómo es posible, esto es muy malo, está demasiado cerca de nosotros-exclamo un lobo viejo de pelaje rojizo con vientre y pecho blanco con ojos café

-Lo sé pero cálmate Tony no hay que alterarnos-dijo un lobo viejo de pelaje gris con el vientre y parte del pecho blanco y ojos azul

-Como no alterarnos Winston, si esto puede poner en peligro a no solo a nosotros sino a las demás manadas-dijo Tony igual de alterado hasta que recibió una serie de golpes en la cara de una loba

-Tony contrólate o soy capaz de acerté algo peor que lo que ara esa amenaza-dijo una loba de pelaje dorado con el vientre color crema y ojos color ámbar

-Eve amor no es por cuestionarte pero eso que dijiste hasta yo dudo que lo agás-dijo Winston-Miren si tenemos suerte no ocurrirá nada grave-

-Pero si ese asesino ya destruyo 20 manadas-exclamo alterado de nuevo Tony

-21-dijo un lobo que acababa de entrar-Nos llegó informes de que ese lobo a destruido 20 manadas en Estados Unidos y ya destruyo la primera en Canadá-

-Qué pero en qué lugar fue-pregunto Winston

-En la frontera de ambos países-dijo ese lobo

-Bien gracias Huch puedes retirarte-dijo Winston a lo cual izo

-Y entonces que haremos-dijo Eve ahora ella asustada

-Decirles a todos la verdad-dijo Winston seriamente a lo que Tony y Eve asintieron y se dirigieron a la entrada de la cueva a dar un fuerte aullido para llamar a todos

Después de lanzar ese aullido toda la manada estaba ya reunida y antes de que Winston y Tony hablaran, subieron a donde estaban ellos tres lobos jóvenes los cuales dos de ellos estaban comprometidos.

-Papá que ocurre-pregunto un lobo de pelaje rojizo con el vientre y hasta la mitad de la cara de color crema con ojos verdes esmeralda de nombre Garth a su padre Tony

-Si papá que ocurre-pregunto una loba joven de pelaje blanco puro con ojos color morado de nombre Lilly a su padre Winston

-Mejor óiganlo cuando se los diga a los demás-dijo Winston antes de empezar a hablar hacia los que se encontraban en el valle-Escuchen bien, sé que algunos de ustedes se estarán preguntando porque los mandamos a llamar-

-Y la razón es que todas las manadas no solo la nuestra sino todas las que se encuentran en esta zona están en gran peligro-concluyo de decir Tony y en ese instante mucho ruido se empezó a oír de todos los lobos en el valle

-Y la razón es que… Humphrey se está acercando-al decir eso los lobos más viejos se empezaron a preocupar y a preocupar a todos los demás hasta que uno de ellos hablo en contra de los lideres

-Pero todo esto es su culpa-dijo un lobo entre la multitud-De no haber aceptado esa propuesta y haberse unido todos nada de esto estaría pasando-al terminar de decir eso varios de los lobos viejos estuvieron de acuerdo con el

-En teoría tenemos la culpa pero haremos lo posible por evitar algo. Se pueden retirar-termino de decir Winston y todos los demás que estaban con él se metieron en la cueva para explicar bien lo ocurrido

-Papá ahora sí, explícanos que pasó y porque te culpan a ti y a Tony de lo que ocurre en otras partes-le dijo una loba de pelaje dorado con vientre blanco y ojos color ámbar a su padre

-Kate, no te voy a mentir ni tampoco a tu hermana, lo que dijeron aquellos lobos es cierto en si la llegada de Humphrey es nuestra culpa-dijo Winston sorprendiendo a sus hijas

-De que hablas-dijo Lilly impactada y sorprendida

-Es algo que es mejor que se los expliquemos bien-dijo Tony para decidido de contarles a todos la verdad

-De que se trata-dijo Garth también impaciente

-Les contare-dijo Winston seriamente antes de empezar a contar-Ase mucho tiempo antes de que ustedes nacieran nosotros y todas las demás manadas de la región de las fronteras de ambos países estaban en un plan de apoyo al que llamamos _Contingencia_ la cual usaríamos en caso de ser atacados, las manadas más cercanas a esa irían a ayudarlos. Un día llego una manada conquistadora muy poderosa que destruyo varias manadas vecinas, y dijo que aria lo mismo con todas las demás, intentamos atacarla pero fue inútil, su líder dijo que nos perdonaría la vida a todas las manadas si cumplíamos con dos condiciones…-dijo deteniéndose para pensar claro lo que seguía

-cuáles eran las condiciones-pregunto Kate temerosa de la respuesta

-Destruir el acuerdo de _Contingencia_ para siempre y entregarles las vidas de toda una manada muy poderosa-termino de decir de forma decaída y con vergüenza antes de seguir contando-No tuvimos más opción y se rompió el acuerdo pero lo que ocurrió después fue lo que provoco todo esto. La manada que tuvimos que dejar que la atacaran a sangre fría era una de las más poderosas de toda la región en ella todos los que la evitaban eran buenos y casi una cuarta parte de ella solo eran cachorros. Cuando el líder se enteró que el acurdo se rompió y que serían atacados pidió ayuda a todas las manadas más cercanas y todas se negaron no tuvieron ningún apoyo y todos murieron ni siquiera lo pequeños sobrevivieron acepto un cachorro que logro salvarse-

-Humphrey-dijo Lilly sorprendida por lo que oyó

-Así es; cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo que hicimos nuestra manada y otras tres incluyendo la de Tony fuimos a ayudar pero al llegar ya era tarde todos estaban muertos solo el segundo hijo de los lideres sobrevivió pero después de eso no fue el mismo, anduvo de manada en manada pidiendo ayuda y nunca obtuvo nada y en ocasiones se burlaban de el tanto adultos como niños, hasta que un día se fue y nunca regreso después nos enteramos que una de las manadas que estaba unida en el plan _Contingencia_ fue destruida al llegar vimos a varios cuerpos tirados y a un lobo cubierto de sangre con un cuchillo y una daga en sus patas volteo a mirarnos pero solo sonrió y se fue. Desde entonces casi todas las manadas del antiguo plan han muerto junto con otras inocentes todo por Humphrey o Humphrey's Killer como también se hace llamar-termino Winston concluyendo con la historia

-Y porque mata a todas las manadas y lobos inocentes-pregunto Kate alterada y dudoso

-No lo sabemos con exactitud, el perdió la cordura hace mucho tiempo considera que todos somos unos inútiles parásitos que merecemos la muerte hasta el mismo-dijo Tony para aclarar

-Lo que menos nos enorgullece es que nosotros seamos en parte los responsables de crear a un asesino sicópata-dijo Winston de forma alarmante pero al mismo tiempo decaído

-Descuida papá estaremos bien-dijo Lilly para calmar un poco a su padre

-Muchas gracias por tu actitud cariño, pero eso no cambiara nada de aquel lobo-dijo Eve diciéndole la verdad de los hechos

-Entonces hay que prepararnos para cuando llegue no creen-dijo Kate un poco apresurada

-Tienes razón hija. Hay que prepararnos-dijo Winston mientras salía de la cueva con Eve, Lilly, Kate, Tony y Garth con dirección al valle donde se avían reunido muchos lobos por alguna razón-Por cierto en donde se encuentra Humphrey-

-Estoy acá Winston-respondió Humphrey mientras estaba sentado y atado de las patas delanteras en su espalda a lo cual sorprendió a todos

 **Mientras Tanto Con Humphrey**

 _Ubicación: Frontera con Estados Unidos y Canadá, Manada Soviet, 2:57pm_

Humphrey, el asesino más buscado se encontraba enfrente de una manada total mente echa cenizas con unos pocos lobos con vida pero agonizando, el solo se quedaba a oír sus llantos de dolor y sufrimiento pero antes de irse no iba a dejar sobrevivientes esa no es su costumbre se acercó a los pocos con vida y termino el trabajo usando su cuchillo clavándoselos en los ojos, en la garganta, en el pecho o directamente en el cráneo.

Después de hacer su "trabajo" se dirigía caminando hacia las vías del tren para poder seguir su camino hacia el norte.

Después de casi una hora de caminar se dio cuenta de que había olvidado su daga en la manada que había destruido pero eso no le impidió seguir su camino ya que él se entrenó para poder matar con un simple golpe.

Cuando estuvo casi a 3 kilómetros de la frontera de ambos países se dio cuenta que enfrente había una manada la cual era una de las que él estaba más decidido a destruir, para su suerte se encontró a un par de guardias los cuales poseían algunas armas de corte.

-Perfecto-se dijo a si mismo mientras que sigilosamente se acercó detrás de uno de los lobos que vigilaban para taparle la boca y ocultarlo mientras le rompía el cuello muy fácilmente, el otro lobo cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde porque Humphrey le clavo su cuchillo en el cuello atravesándoselo

Después de eso oculto ambos cuerpos en los arbustos para no levantar sospechas y al mismo tiempo se quedó a saquearlo lo cual lo único que llevo fue la espada kukri que tenía uno de ellos-Es un poco diferente a mi antigua daga pero servirá… muchas gracias por el obsequio-dijo de manera algo terrorífica mientras se acercaba a la manada y mientras lo hacía mucho lo reconocían y salían huyendo-Creo que mi reputación es muy conocida… bueno que inicie la diversión mothefuckers-dijo mientas disparaba con su AK-47 a todos los que se le encontraran en su camino y con las granadas destruir las cuevas.

Después de casi 20 minutos de disparar se le acabaron los cargadores con balas-Demonios tendré que hacerlo a la antigua-dijo mientras sacaba su cuchillo y la kukri que consiguió y empezaba a matar a todos los que podía o a los que estaban agonizando todo lo así con su típico odio hasta que vio que escaparon muchos de la manada porque la líder de la manada ordeno retirada y su ira incremento al ver que la líder era una de los lobos que estaba en el plan de _Contingencia_ que dejaron morir a su manada-Andrea… tú serás la última en morir antes caerá tu manada-se dijo a si mismo mientras empezaba a correr en dirección asía los sobrevivientes los cuales por pura "suerte" lograron subir a cinco vagones abiertos del tren que por fortuna o desgracia paso en ese instante. En el subieron todos incluyendo a Humphrey que se subió en el último vagón y al entrar hay se dio cuenta de una cosa como los mataría sino tenía armas, más que sus dos pistolas, su cuchillo y su nueva kukri-Rallos sin suficientes municiones de las pistolas terminaría solo matando a una cuarta parte de ellos-se dijo a si mismo hasta que se dio cuenta que el tren además de llevar cargamento de paquetes y unas cuantas personas tenía un cargamento proveniente de la fuerza militar ya que vio que había unas cajas de metal que decían "military weapons"-Interesante, que abra dentro de ellas-se dijo a si mismo mientras usaba su cuchillo para abrir la cerradura al hacerlo se encontró la sorpresa que dentro de una de las cajas se encontraba una cantidad de cargadores para sus USP Expert, además de muchas granadas, cuando reviso otra caja en ella encontró una HK-MP5-A con los suficientes cargadores para acabar con todos los del tren al igual que se encontró una M-40 con muchos cargadores-Esto está mucho mejor. Ahora si podre continuar-se dijo después de haber agarrado las armas y las municiones también se llevó dos mapas uno con la información de los vagones del tren y otro de toda la zona de Jasper-Y ahora con esta información podre divertirme y saber con quienes más hacerlo-se dijo mientras tomaba su HK-MP5-A y pasaba al siguiente vagón donde estaban unos 8 lobos-Como están me extrañaron-dijo antes de disparar contra ellos mientras algunos hacían el intento de escapar al siguiente vagón o saltar del tren pero resultó inútil ya que Humphrey los mataba antes de que lograran abrir la puerta o se acercaran a la orilla de la puerta para saltar.

Así siguió con todos los vagones hasta que llego al vagón de en medio que cuando entro volvió a encontrar las cajas del armamento militar pero estas decían "Material Explosivo"-Interesante. Que abra dentro de ellos-se dijo a si mismo mientras los abría y se dio cuenta que solo contenían TNT y explosivos C-4-Esto me puede ser de utilidad en el futuro y también ahora-dijo mientras colocaba todos los explosivos en un solo lugar, también tomo 4 explosivos C-4 y los guardo en su traje aceptó uno que lo dejo junto con todos los demás pero programado para activarse al oprimir el accionador que el tenia-Ahora tengo algo más con que hacer fuegos artificiales-fue lo único que dijo antes de seguir su curso asía la locomotora y hacia el primer vagón que es en donde estaba su mayor objetivo.

En su camino encontró otro vagón con almenos 13 lobos los cuales también encontraron las cajas de armas y las usaron contra Humphrey

-Conque así quieren jugar…-dijo mientras recargaba su ametralladora corta detrás de unas cajas-Pues juguemos…-fue lo único que dijo antes de abrir fuego contra los pocos que estaban armados

Humphrey no sentía placer, alegría o venganza al matar a todos solo sentía satisfacción y odio, mucho odio; aunque en realidad Humphrey hacia esto por venganza solo sentía mucho odio hacia su propia especie y a todas las que se crucen en su camino… en ella los humanos.

Cuando termino de aniquilar a todos y asegurarse de que estén bien muertos se diría hacia los primeros 5 vagones antes de llegar a la locomotora se dio cuenta de que en el camino tendría que atravesar 4 vagones en los que había personas y todas las puertas estaban abiertas asique si disparaba en los demás vagones oirían pero a Humphrey no creo que le importara

-Si ya me voy a llevar de este mundo a todos los lobos que pueda, también puedo con los humanos…-dijo antes de salir de su escondite y empezar a disparar contra las cuantas personas que estaban sentadas.

Muchos corrían hacia el siguiente vagón pero pocos llegaban y todos gritando "Un lobo armado" pero todos los demás pasajeros creyeron que era una tonta broma hasta que recibieron los disparos de Humphrey. Cuando ya iba por el siguiente vagón los oficiales del tren vieron a Humphrey y dispararon contra el-Hay esta ese lobo, disparen a matar-dijo uno de los oficiales

-Hay siempre tiene que haber un inconveniente y en este preciso momento se me terminan las balas de esta arma-dijo mientras la tiraba a un lado-Almenos aún tengo la M-40-se dijo antes de abrir fuego-Veamos que pueden hacer-dijo mientras no solo los mataba a disparos sino de la forma antigua con dientes y garras y así fue durante los 15 minutos de pelea que duro y ya no había ninguno de los oficiales vivos solo uno que estaba agonizando

-Aaaa… ayu… ayúdenme…-dijo el último de los guardias que apenas y si podía hablar

-Descuida yo te voy a ayudar-dijo Humphrey mientras le atravesaba la cabeza con su kukri-Eso fue por meterse con migo imbécil-

Después de eso siguió hasta el primer vagón antes de llegar a la maquina pero en ese solo iban 3 lobos de los cuales dos estaban de guardias en la puerta y al entrar uso su cuchillo y su kukri para eliminarlos solo dejando a Andrea y a Humphrey solos

-Hola Andrea te acuerdas de mi o es que ha pasado mucho desde que nos vimos porque que recuerde la última vez que nos vimos fue hace 22 años, 5 meses, 13 días y 21 horas-dijo Humphrey de una forma algo maniática

-Humphrey no tienes por qué hacer esto-dijo Andrea muy asustada de lo que podía pasarle ya que ella estaba embarazada

-Prefiero que me digan Humphrey's Killer o H Killer y si, si tengo que hacer esto. Por cierto felicidades por tu embarazo pero lástima que no vivirán-dijo mientras desenvainaba su kukri y se acercaba

-Por favor… no lo agás… yo no tuve nada que ver…-dijo mientras lloraba y suplicara pero todo era inútil

-No tuviste nada que ver, claro que si tuviste algo que ver pudiste haber ayudado a que no hubieran destruido mi manada-fue lo que dijo antes de acercarse totalmente a ella y clavarle la kukri en el vientre

-¡NOOOOOOOO! DETENTE-le dijo gritando que se detuviera

-Quieres que me detenga. Eso les hubieras dicho a los que mataron a mi familia. Eso les hubieras dicho a los que los torturaron. Eso hubieras dicho a los que destruyeron todo lo que mi manada izo-le estuvo diciendo y con cada palabra que decía la seguía apuñalando pero solo en el vientre porque quería que ella sufriera

-Po… por… favo… favor… para…-le suplico con varias lágrimas, con sangre escurriendo por su boca y su vientre y con un gran dolor pero psicológico por haber perdido a sus hijo, pero ella termino de sufrir porque Humphrey por mucha fuerza que uso atravesó por completo su vientre y la punta de la kukri termino dando en la cabeza de Andrea matándola enseguida

-Es una lástima quería divertirme más-dijo mientras sacaba su kukri del cadáver y se lo guardaba-Ahora solo queda hacer una cosa más-dijo mientras entraba en la cabina del conducto

Al entrar se dio cuenta que el conductor usaba audífonos y no oía nada, hay Humphrey lo agarro por la espalda y con su cuchillo le atravesó el cuello matándolo

-Ahora solo tengo que salir de esta cosa antes de que explote-dijo cuándo se acercó a la puerta y saltaba porque después de saltar el tren cruzo un puente algo viejo y en ese instante Humphrey activo el detonador para el C-4 que dejo activado en el tren haciéndolo explotar y que el tren caiga del puente

-Ahora debo continuar a pie-dijo mientras se adentraba en el bosque rodeando el risco por donde callo el tren

 **Una Hora Después**

 _4:00 pm._

Casi una hora después de haber caminado y tener que haber rodeado el barranco por donde callo el tren Humphrey al fin llego al parque Jasper y donde buscaría a sus últimos 3 objetivos principales.

Cuando estuvo suficiente mente adentro en el parque se dio cuenta que enfrente estaba una manada que era la de Winston y Eve pero era más grande porque se unió con la de Tony

-Asique unieron las manadas… será un poco más difícil porque nunca enfrente a dos manadas al mismo tiempo-se dijo mientras observaba todo el territorio definidamente hasta que noto que en la cueva de los lideres estaban reunidos Winston, Eve, Tony y los hijos de cada uno-Tengo una idea… si no puedo matarlos a todos directamente, lo are por pequeñas partes-se dijo mientras entraba en un bosque no muy lejos de la zona del valle principal. Unas ves hay, dejo todas sus armas escondidas en un arbusto o bueno casi todas las armas.

Después siguió su camino hacia el valle y se encontró con una patrulla fronteriza la cual se enfrentó solo con garras y dientes

-Así que tú eres Humphrey's Killer, veamos que puedes hacer-le dijo uno de los 3 lobos que estaban rodeándolo

-Pues andando-dijo retándolos al hacerlo todos se abalanzaron contra Humphrey el solo esquivaba los golpes pero no atacaba eso lo hacía para no cansarse mucho- _Solo dejare que me atrapen y poder hacer la siguiente parte-_ pensó en lo que quería que pasara y estuvo en lo correcto ya que lo terminaron recostando en el suelo y ataron sus patas delanteras en su espalda

-No eres tan bueno como pareces-le dijo uno de los lobos mientras los otros dos lo llevaban cargando hacia el valle

-No me subestimes porque será uno de los primeros en morir-dijo susurrando a lo cual ninguno de los lobos oyó

Cuando llegaron al valle aun había muchos lobos reunidos de la llamada que hizo Winston y como si fuera un llamado el junto con sus hijas, su compañera, Tony y Garth llegaron al valle para planear que hacer cuando llegue Humphrey

-Por cierto en donde se encuentra Humphrey-oyó que pregunto Winston por él y contesto

-Estoy acá Winston-contesto mientras aún estaba sentado y atado de las patas

-Hum… Humph… Humphrey-dijo Winston muy alterado y asustado

Pero Humphrey solo sonreía de una manera que daría miedo y pesadillas, seria como ver a Jeff the Killer frente a ti en versión lobo, a lo cual mucho de los que estaban ahí reunidos se fueron por el miedo y debieron hacerlo porque lo que estaba por venir seria horrible…

 **Bueno eso sería todo por este segundo capítulo sé que me tarde mucho pero también tengo una vida y es algo complicada de resolver pero en fin puede que posiblemente actualice mi otro fic la próxima semana si no estoy muy ocupado y también subiré otro fic referente a FNaF pero mejor ya no sigo explicando. Si desean o pueden dejar un comentario, idea o lo que cree que va a pasar déjenlo en los reviews. Como siempre eso sería todo por esta vez hasta la próxima.**


	3. Chapter 3 Baño de Sangre

**Humphrey's Killer**

 **Muy buenas a todos como están espero que bien porque yo en estos momentos estoy molesto y estresado y todo por culpa del maldito candidato a presidencia de Estados Unidos Donald Trump ya que él es un maldito hijo de puta y si lo tuviera enfrente de mi le daría un puto escopetazo e su estúpida cara de mierda… y ahora sin más palabras de odio que decir que comience el capítulo.**

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

 _ **Baño de Sangre**_

-Hum… Humph… Humphrey-dijo Winston muy alterado y asustado

-Qué te pasa Winston, pareciera que viste un fantasma, aunque tal vez lo sea-dijo Humphrey de forma maniática pero calmada

-Que haces aquí-le pregunto Tony aunque en realidad fue una pregunta estúpida

-Nada, solo vengo a visitar a todas las manadas que encuentre, saludar a viejos amigos, destruir sus manadas, violar, destrozar y sacarles las tripas a todos-dijo tranquilamente como siempre

-Estas totalmente demente-le dijo alteradamente Eve

-Claro que lo estoy; si no lo estuviera los mataría a todos de formas mucho menos dolorosas JaJaJaJaJa-

-Sí que estás loco-le dijo Winston acercándose lentamente a Humphrey

-Sí que lo estoy, pero por lo que tú, Eve, Tony y todos los demás me hicieron, pero por lo visto ustedes hicieron sus vidas tuvieron hijos, cero preocupaciones de ataques, sin preocupaciones ni remordimientos por nadie-dijo de forma calmada excepto desde la mitad, empezó a decirlo con mucho odio en su voz.

-Humphrey enserio sentimos haberte echo eso pero…-le estaba pidiendo disculpas Winston cuando lo interrumpió

-No, no, no, no, si enserio lo hubieras sentido no hubieras dicho ni echo lo que hiciste cuando me viste herido-

Winston al escuchar eso supo a lo que se refería algo que le hizo a Humphrey además de haberlo dejado sin nada

-Aaaaa te acuerdas ¿no?, o quieres que te refresque la memoria-

 **Flash Back…**

Se encontraban Winston junto con Tony, Andrea y otro líder de manada en la destrozada manada de Humphrey, en la cual solo se encontraban montones de cuerpos de lobos algunos inclusive putrefactados y solo unos cuantos aún estaban con vida pero con serias heridas y suplicaban ayuda

-Ayu… ayuda… por… favor…-le suplico una loba que tenía las patas traseras totalmente destrozadas

Un poco más lejos se veían otros tres que por poco seguían vivos, aunque lo que hizo Winston no tiene perdón alguno. Él le corto el cuello con un cuchillo.

-Porque hiciste eso-le pregunto Andrea sorprendida por lo que hizo

-No podemos dejar que viva-le dijo seriamente-puede traer problemas-

-Winston tiene razón-le dijo Tony estando de acuerdo con lo que dijo

Los lobos que los acompañaron hicieron caso a esa orden y fueron a terminar de matar a los que quedaban vivos.

Pero no pasó desapercibido ya que a lo lejos Tony, Winston y Andrea divisaron a un pequeño cachorro gris cubierto de sangre cojeando de la pata trasera izquierda. El cual observo lo que estaban haciendo a los pocos sobrevivientes.

Un lobo que tenía un arco muy simple le estaba apuntando hasta que fue detenido por Winston

-Déjalo no creo que sobreviva-le dijo mientras ese cachorro intentaba correr de donde se encontraba pero estaba herido y no podía moverse mucho-Pero para estar más seguros-Winston le quito el arco lo cargo con una flecha y le atravesó la pierna que ya la tenía muy herida atravesándola con esa flecha

Cuando Humphrey se dio cuenta de quien lanzo la flecha la rompió y se llevó consigo la punta de esta la cual fue su primera arma para la venganza…

 **Fin del Flash Back…**

 **-** Lo recuerdas bien o no Winston; esa flecha que me lanzaste hace 22 años la llevo con migo todo el tiempo y la pienso usar para matarte-

-Pues dudo que puedas hacer algo en la posición en la que te encuentras-le dijo Garth muy desafiante

-Huuumm pelaje rojizo, ojos verdes, muy grande y patán debes de ser Garth ¿No?-le pregunto haciendo sus conclusiones

-Eres un maldito-le quiso insultar pero no le hizo caso alguno

-Sí que lo soy eso mismo hoy decir de tu madre antes de que muriera-en cuanto dijo eso Tony y Garth pusieron atención inmediatamente-Si una loba que fue a buscar comida para su hijo es asesinada por un par de cazadores y todo a que gracias a que un cachorro que venía huyendo de ellos decidió utilizarla a ella como escudo y era una lástima era muy hermosa-lo dijo de forma algo pervertida lo último pero todo lo demás de forma normal

-Hijo de puta-le grito Tony mientras lo golpeaba en la cara hasta que fue detenido, pero Humphrey seguía igual de calmo

-Eso sí que fue muy cruel hasta para ti-le dijo Kate acercándose hacia el

-Te diré algo dulzura, de haber estado en lo que yo sufrí eso no lo considerarías cruel-

-Se lo que sientes sobre lo que pasaste pero ese no era un motivo para…-le estaba diciendo Kate un discurso de principios pero fue detenida a la mitad

-No, no, no nunca digas esas palabras-

-¿Cuáles palabras?-les pregunto Kate

-"Se lo que sientes" nunca digas esas palabras a menos que hayas sentido lo que sentí-le dijo con gran odio-Nadie puede sentir lo que yo sentí. Que sentirías si fueras un simple cachorro sin preocupaciones con una vida con las personas que tu más querías y de pronto ves a todos tus amigos morir frente a ti, que tus padres te hayan ocultado en un hueco en el cual cada vez que intentaba moverme me lastimaba con las rocas que estaban dentro, tener que presenciar la muerte de toda tu familia, haber visto a tu padre ser apuñalado por todo el cuerpo y ser degollado frente a ti, ver a tu madre ser golpeada y que la quemaran viva oyendo sus gritos de súplica, ver a tu hermano mayor de solo unas cuantas horas más de nacido que tú se partido a la mitad de una forma tan brutal, a tu hermana pequeña oírla y verla gritar por ayuda mientras era brutalmente violada siendo tan pequeña y después haberle roto el cráneo en varios pedazos, que en el lugar donde estabas los cuerpos de todos los que conocías estuvieran frente a ti y la sangre que escurrían de ellos caía directo hacia ti, y que lo único que tenías para beber era la sangre que escurría de los cadáveres y lo único para comer la carne de los cuerpos de tu familia, tener que escuchar los gritos cada noche de los que avían mantenido con vida mientras los torturaban y una semana después de que esos lobos se hallan ido ver que una manada que llego demasiado tarde mata a los muy pocos sobrevivientes, no matarme para aliviar ese sufrimiento, que el líder de ese grupo te clave una flecha en la pierna para dejarte a su suerte en el bosque y que nadie te ayude, cuando sientas eso que yo sentí puedes usar esas palabras-le conto su historia más resumida haciendo que Kate se le salieran algunas lágrimas por la historia

-Pues sea como sea ahora estas aquí atrapado-le dijo Eve muy segura de lo que dijo

Pero Humphrey solo se empezó a reír.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?-le pregunto Eve con un demandante

-Lo que tu dijiste de que estoy atrapado, me conocen por matar a lobos sin utilizar arma alguna solo usando un simple movimiento tú crees que me vencerían 3 simples lobos-dijo revelando parte de su plan

En cuanto lo dijo Lilly supo a lo que se refería ya que ella era muy inteligente-No te vencieron los alphas, te dejaste vencer-

-Acertaste, necesitaba una forma de entrar y poder verlos por última vez, fue un placer haberlos visto una vez más y la última para uno de ustedes-en cuanto dijo eso rompió las cuerdas que lo sostenían con un cuchillo que él tenía guardado en su traje ataco a los 2 alphas que lo estaban vigilando.

-Adiós a todos-fue lo único que dijo antes de tirar al suelo una pequeña pero poderosa bomba de humo la cual causo un desorden

Cuando se disipo el humo unos 5 minutos después se vieron en total 5 cadáveres.

-Todos los demás están bien-pregunto Winston a lo que todos contestaron que si excepto uno

-Un momento ¿dónde está Lilly?-pregunto preocupada Kate

-¡LILLY!, ¡LILLY! ¡DONDE ESTAS!-grito muy preocupado Garth hasta que logro detectar su olor pero junto con el de Humphrey-Ho no ¡LILLY!-

Todos fueron corriendo en dirección al bosque es en donde se encontraba el rastro de Lilly pero en el camino llegaron a encontrar algunas manchas de sangre

Cuando llegaron a la mitad del bosque perdieron el rastro.

-Donde podrá estar-pregunto muy angustiadamente Eve

-No lo sé pero espero que este bien-dijo Kate muy preocupada, hasta que encontró el rastro de Lilly otra vez-Encontré su rastro-

En cuanto lo siguieron encontraron un rio de sangre en el suelo y después la peor escena que un padre podía presenciar. Todos vieron con horror que al final del rio de sangre clavado en un árbol estaba el cuerpo sin ninguna señal de vida de Lilly con cientos de cortes por todo el cuerpo, una enorme rajada en el vientre de la cual salían los intestinos solo los que aun quedaban de ella porque muchos ya estaban tirados en el suelo junto con su corazón, tampoco tenía sus ojos y una expresión que demostraba sufrimiento, lo que significaba que le arranco los ojos estando viva y con mucho dolor, su pelaje paso de ser un blanco puro y hermoso, a ser manchado de sangre y en el mismo árbol estaba escrita con la sangre de Lilly la palabra "Venganza".

Garth, Eve y Winston estaban total mente devastados pero Kate también lo estaba pero lo que más la atormentaba no era el hecho de haber perdido a su hermana sino las palabras que le dijo Humphrey _"cuando sientas eso que yo sentí puedes usar esas palabras"-_ Ahora ya se lo que sientes, pero no permitiré que vuelvas hacerme sentir eso-fue lo que dijo Kate a si misma mientras se iba con sus padres para ahogar sus penas en un llanto interminable…

 **Mientras Tanto Con Humphrey…**

Se encontraba en la sima de un risco en donde podía ver donde se encontraban Winston, Eve, Kate, Garth y Tony junto con otros alphas los cuales bajaban el cadáver de Lilly

-Hoooo Winston esto solo es el inicio ya tengo planeado para todos ustedes su destino-se dijo mientras sostenía con su pata izquierda los 2 ojos de Lilly-Era una lástima que tuviera que matarte tenías unos lindos ojos, se los enviare a tus padres pronto, pero creo que tu herma va a ser la que más lo va a disfrutar-dijo de forma maniaca mientras tomaba camino hacia donde avía dejado sus armas y donde planearía su próxima muerte…

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Que les pareció el capítulo de hoy espero que haiga sido de su agrado y que los allá impresionado.**

 **Tengo algunas ideas de como matar al resto pero si alguno de ustedes desea dejar una idea puede que la coloque en el próximo capítulo.**

 **También quiero aclarar que los capítulos serán algo cortos pero lo hago para colocar solamente una muerte por capitulo.**

 **Pues sin nada más que decir si les ha gustado o tienen ideas o quieren comentar algo por favor colóquenlo en los Review y con gusto tomare sus ideas y sus opiniones nos vemos en un próximo capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4 Que Inicie El Juego Parte 1

**Humphrey's Killer**

 **Muy buenas a todos hoy les traigo de nuevo este maravilloso y sangriento fic aunque solo tres reviews eran dirigidos al capítulo anterior aquí las respuestas:**

 **SEBAS GG: esta historia no la quiero hacer muy larga tal vez solo 10 capitulo o ni eso tal vez uno pero es que le quiero dedicar más tiempo a crear los capítulos de los otros fic y de otros 4 proyectos en los que he estado trabajando.**

 **Super-Om3g4: algunas de tu ideas si son buenas pero creo que utilizare solo una de ellas en este y el próximo capítulo.**

 **EL OMEGA: amigo, si dejara a alguien vivir cual sería el propósito de Humphrey en este fic; no puedo decir si are lo que dijiste pero puede que lo tome en cuenta "tal vez".**

 **Pero ahora sí que comience este cap.**

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

 _ **Que Inicie El Juego. Parte 1**_

Después del pequeño regalo que les dio a Winston y su familia Humphrey se dirigía con rumbo a donde avía dejado sus armas pero en el camino noto que avía un grupo de cazadores, lo que traían no le interesó mucho ya que el tenia cosas mucho mejores pero noto que junto a la camioneta con la avían venido estaba un lanza llamas y una ballesta. En cuanto las vio se le ocurrió una idea para "divertirse" con alguno de sus objetivos pero primero tendría que eliminar a los cazadores.

Pero el problema es que no tenía ninguna arma ni siquiera su chaleco blindado que robo del tren, solo tenía su traje y un cuchillo y eso no funcionaría contra unas escopetas a no ser que tenga una estrategia.

-Y que han encontrado por la zona- dijo uno de los 3 cazadores que estaba sentado en el respaldo de la camioneta con la espalda al bosque

-Nada… pero muy cerca de aquí se encuentra una manada de lobos-

-No lo creo Iván no hay que acercarnos mucho puede que por ahí halla mucho más lobos de los que te imaginas- le dijo otro cazador que tenía un arco que apuntaba a un árbol en el cual practicaba

-No me digas que tienes miedo además que es lo peor que puede pasar o tu qué crees Nico… Nico…- dijo el cazador Iván quien se dio cuenta que no estaba su amigo -Oye Jorge adonde fue Nico- le pregunto a su amigo que practicada sus tiros

-No lo sé que no estaba en el respaldo de la camioneta-

-Pues no está aquí… voy a buscarlo quédate si es que regresa- le dijo mientras tomaba su escopeta y caminaba al bosque y prendía una linterna pegada al arma. Camino unos 7metros hasta que encontró un charco con sangre y al costado un cuerpo con el cuello rebanado en pedazos- Maldita sea- se dijo así mismo mientras volvía al campamento donde estaba pero al llegar no encontró a su amigo Jorge

-Jorge… Jorge, mierda no hay tiempo para bromear algo mato a Nico y creo que fue…- no pudo continuar porque algo apagó la fogata que era lo único que iluminaba la zona

El cazador restante intentó encontrar su escopeta para encender la linterna y al hacerlo vio enfrente de él lo que apago el fuego… era el cadáver de su amigo que estaba siendo destripado por un lobo psicópata.

-¡Ho mierda!- fue lo único que dijo antes de que el lobo le saltara encima y se ollera el sonido del disparo de la escopeta, un charco de sangre en el lugar donde cayeron ambos y oscuridad total.

De entre los matorrales salía un lobo manchado de sangre que no era suya con una ballesta y un lanzallamas en su espalda y con una pequeña mochila echa de piel de posiblemente de un siervo… o de un humano.

-Que débiles eran esos tres tontos… pero debo admitir que su carne no savia mal y su piel sí que sirve para algo- fue lo que dijo mientras tomaba camino hasta su pequeño campamento donde dejo todas sus cosas- Pero con esto que tengo y con lo que recolecte del campamento puedo decir… que inicie el juego-

 **Mientras tanto en la cueva de los líderes**

Se encontraban Winston, Eve, Kate, Tony y Garth todos devastados por lo que ocurrió hace unas horas atrás.

-Debe de estar cerca lo peciento pero la pregunta es ¿en dónde?, ¿Dónde? Tal vez si buscamos por…- estaba ablando Winston hasta que fue detenido

-¡Ya para por favor! ¡No quiero que sigas ablando de ese tema y mucho menos de Humphrey!- le grito Eve sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Winston, tu esposa tiene razón olvidemos el tema por ahora- le dijo Tony estando de acuerdo en que se serrara el tema- Hijo… quieres que vallamos a nuestra cueva- le pregunto a su hijo el cual estaba tan devastado que ni siquiera le dio la palabra solo se limitó a mover la cabeza en forma negatoria- Entiendo… te veré en la cueva adiós hijo… adiós a todos- fue lo que dijo antes de retirarse por completo; después de caminar entre la oscuridad estaba a unos pasos de entrar a su cueva cuando oyó una voz que le helo la sangre.

-Y… adonde con tanta prisa… victima mía- le dijo Humphrey desde adentro de la cueva saliendo de entre ellas de forma siniestra

-O no- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de salir corriendo con rumbo al bosque para intentar perderlo pero callo directo en la trampa de Humphrey

-O si, jeje- fue lo que dijo mientras salía con dirección al bosque para "divertirse"

Humphrey se metió en el bosque siguiéndolo hasta perderse ambos totalmente en la oscuridad.

-Donde estas Tony… solo quiero hablar contigo- le grito de manera tranquila y con tono de psicópata mientras lo seguía persiguiendo atreves del bosque- Descuida no voy a lastimarte… voy a matarte jajajaja-

Siguieron así hasta que Humphrey por fin alcanzo a Tony colocándose enfrente de él.

-Hasta que al fin te alcanzó, descuida no te matare al menos no ahora-

-Humphrey no tienes por qué hacer esto… te quitamos mucho y lo sé pero con lo que nos has causado no veo porque seguir con esto; y te prometo que esto no volverá a pasar y te lo compensaremos- le dijo intentando negociar lo cual no lo llevo a nada

-¿Compensarme?... puedes regresarme a mis padres, a mis hermanos, a mis amigos, mi vida… crees poderme regresar los 22 años de mi vida que perdí por ustedes- todo lo dijo con gran odio pero también se podía oír tristeza en su vos aunque muy opacada por su odio- Pero seré amable contigo… te daré algo que nunca le dado a ningún otro lobo te daré 15 segundos para que intentes escapar de mí; no intentes aullar por ayuda estamos casi a la mitad del bosque negro nadie nos escuchara y nadie nos buscara por aquí así que desde ahora corre tu tiempo-

-Humphrey no tienes por qué hacer esto-

-Ahora solo te quedad 14 segundos-

-Vamos Humphrey no puedes estar ablando enserio-

-Solo te quedan 13-

-Hay carajo- dijo Tony mientras empezaba a correr en el bosque

-12… 11… 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… inicia el juego- se dijo Humphrey mientras empezaba a caminar tranquilamente en el bosque- Se acabó el tiempo Tony es momento de que sufras- hablo mientras seguía caminando- No intentes ocultarte conozco muy bien este bosque- después de casi 3 minutos de buscar a Tony lo encontró cerca de la base de una colina- Tony… im ed rapacse sedeup on()- le estaba diciendo entre las sombras haciendo que Tony mirara en todas direcciones en círculos pero el solo veía un inmenso bosque algunas rocas y el la enorme montaña de alado.

Siguió así dando vueltas en círculos estaba en una pesadilla que no acabaría nunca siguió así en ese estado mientras seguía observando lo los mismo sin tener señales de Humphrey… hasta que vio que en el bosque avía una figura observándolo y en la montaña otra pero esta se podía ver claramente como un lobo negro con el rostro blanco. Tony siguió mirando a ambos hasta que perdió de vista al que lo observaba en el bosque y después el de la montaña pero solo fue un minuto antes de que terminara noqueado por un golpe en la cabeza. Cuando se desmayó, Humphrey se acercó al inconsciente Tony y al que lo había noqueado.

-Gracias J. ahora yo me encargo- le dijo Humphrey al otro lobo

-Lo que sea por un colega- fue lo que dijo el lobo misterioso antes de desaparecer en el bosque

-Creo que es momento de que comencemos… no crees Tony-

Unos 10 minutos después Tony despertó pero atado a un árbol sin posibilidad de usar su garras para zafarse y amordazado, y enfrente de él estaba Humphrey mirándolo con lo que parecía ser un cuchillo en su pata con el cual está "jugando" mientras esperaba a que despertara su víctima.

-Valla… al fin despertaste, me empezaba a aburrir estuve preparando el lugar para cuando comenzara todo- le dijo mientras le ponía en el cuello su cuchillo- No intentes luchar… esos amarres no se soltaran, además no te recomendaría que te movieras mucho noqueras activarla antes de tiempo ¿o sí?- Tony no entendía de que hablaba pero cuando mira para arriba vio a lo que se refería Humphrey… se trataba de una ballesta cargada que apuntaba directamente a su cabeza la cual estaba atada a un dispositivo que se activaba desde un lado de él, pero Tony si se movía seria activada matándolo de inmediato

-Que es lo que piensas hacerme- le dijo con miedo y seriedad

-Yo nada pero veremos si tus amigos y tu hijo hacen algo para evitarlo… de hecho en estos momentos deberían empezar a buscarte ya que si no lo hacen morirás en exactamente 20 minutos, disfrútalos Tony… o y antes de irme- le clavo su cuchillo en su pata trasera derecha al puto de hacer que el hueso se rompiera- Eso fue por mi familia estúpido-

 **Mientras tanto en la cueva de Winston y Eve**

Garth seguía si dirigirle la mirada o aunque sea una palabra a alguien, eso empezó a preocupar a todos. Kate fue la primera en tomar iniciativa y hablar con el

-Garth… Garth yo sé que es difícil aceptar lo que paso… pero hay que seguir adelante y detener a Humphrey-

-Kate… ella era todo mi mundo lo más preciado que tenía y el… ese maldito hijo de puta me la quito… nos la quito a todos… lo único que quiero hacer ahora es encontrarlo y desollarlo vivo- le estaba diciendo con gran odio y cólera

Kate se sentía impresionada y temerosa de lo que esté pensando Garth porque ella savia que eso que dijo no era lo único que le quería hacer. Pero esa conversación se vio interrumpida cuando Hutch entro corriendo cubierto de sangre con lo que parecía ser una caja

-Hutch que te pasó- le pregunto muy alarmado Winston a lo que todos lo empezaron a mirar

-Fue… fue Humphrey nos atacó a mí y a otro alfa con el que estaba haciendo vigilancia… mato a mi compañero y me dijo que les entregara esto… que lo abriera y que Kate supiera como utilizar lo que está dentro, pero no sé a qué se refería- le dijo con mucho cansancio ya que fue corriendo si detenerse por miedo a lo que le fuera hacer Humphrey. Le entrego el paquete a Winston y por su parte Hutch se retiró.

Cuando le entrego el paquete a Winston, todos se juntaron para saber que avía; pero al abrirlo lo que encontraron fue totalmente horroroso asiendo que Eve vomitara y Kate le diera repugnancia al saber lo que era… se trataba de uno de los ojos de Lilly el cual aún tenía sangre cubriéndolo. Cuando se tranquilizaron vieron que avía un extraño objeto dentro del paquete junto con una nota que decía:

 _Sé que solamente tu sabes entender las letras y utilizar algún cosas de lo humanos… mucho más que los que están junto a ti si exceptuamos a tu querida hermana, asique solo oprime el botón rojo y escucha lo que dice._

Cuando termino de leer la nota se dio cuenta que lo que les avía enviado Humphrey era una grabadora la cual tenía un poco de idea de cómo funcionaba.

-Que dice esa hoja hija- pregunto Winston todavía en shock por lo que se avía encontrado

-Es una nota de Humphrey diciendo que reproduzca esta grabadora pero no sé porque- dijo mientras la activaba pero no se escuchó nada más que el sonido del viento

-Creo que no dice na…- no término por decir Eve quien ya se avía tranquilizado

 _-Hola chicos espero que les haya gustado mi obsequio es de parte mía y de Lilly jajajajaja-_ se empezó a ori por lo grabadora mientras se detenía por un momento

-¡Tu maldito hijo de puta!- grito Garth con mucha ira en su vos

 _-No puedo escuchar lo que dicen ya que esto es una grabación previa pero se lo que piensan y dicen y les digo que este solo es el comienzo ya que "La muerte nunca acaba" y mucho menos entre nosotros Winston, pero no me debería preocupar por eso sino más bien por el único integrante que les falta o acaso ya lo olvidaron-_

 _-_ Papá- dijo Garth preocupado

- _Así es Bartf tu papi esta con migo pero tal vez no por mucho tiempo pero yo les propongo algo… ágamos un juego, yo los cazare durante 4 días empezando esta noche des mandare a uno de sus lobos con un paquete con diferentes objetos dentro un teléfono, una carta y esta grabadora además de una pequeña carta donde les daré pistas para encontrarme serán en total 8, una por cada paquete que les dé y otra donde este al que secuestre, pero hay un costo y una regla… el costo uno de ustedes será secuestrado por mí y los pondré a ustedes aprueba a ver si logran salvarlo(a) y la regla es que si 3 de ustedes mueren yo personalmente vendré a la manada y los matare a todos… pero para hacer justas las cosas les dejare pistas en forma de acertijo donde encontraran al que secuestre y aquí les dejo el primero: En medio de la oscuridad donde nadie se atreve a entrar, junto a una pequeña "M", debajo de una gran "L" al revés y cerca de un espejo en forma de "P" donde se refleja una luz blanca, hay encontraran lo que buscan… tienen solo 15 minutos para encontrar a Tony de lo contrario el morirá, nos veremos pronto…-_ fue lo último que dijo antes de que se cortara el audio

-¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTAAAAAA!- grito Garth una y otra vez mientras golpeaba la pared

-Eres un desgraciado Humphrey…- dijo Kate mientras se alteraba pero se puso a pensar en lo que dijo el audio- Donde está la nota que dijo… aquí esta: _Cerca y lejos de encontrarme estas pero para eso debes de mirar hacia atrás exactamente 3 años atrás…-_

 _-_ Encontré una de las pistas para encontrar a Humphrey pero aun no descifro todo, ni el cómo encontrar a Tony, si estuviera aquí Lilly lo resolvería inmediatamente- se diecia Kate muy desesperada

-Analicemos esto… dijo que estaba en medio de la oscuridad y donde nadie se atreve a entrar…- se dijo pensando Winston preocupado por lo que le pueda pasar a su amigo, hasta que razonó bien y pensó en el único lugar al que se podía parecer a lo que dijo Humphrey- El bosque negro… es un lugar muy difícil de entrar sin perderte al igual que es muy grade debe estar hay-

-Muy bien tenemos una pista pero nos falta más información ese bosque es enorme tardaríamos al menos una hora solo en recorrer la mitad- dijo Garth un poco más calmo

Entonces cuando se estaban quedando sin ideas y sin tiempo Kate recordó que una vez estuvo hay y había una cornisa que le recoda a lo que decía la grabación -No esperen, Humphrey menciono un "L" al revés tal vez se refería a un cornisa de roca que esta en medio del bosque que tiene la misma forma que dijo-

-Y no solo eso sino que casi alado se encuentra un lago que parte de la montaña de alado y tiene forma de una "P" si la miramos desde la cornisa-

-¿Y qué hay de la "M"?- pregunto Garth alterado ya que solo les quedaban 5 minutos antes de que su papa muriera

-Tal vez re refería a unos viejos árboles muertos que cuando se cayeron parecían formar una M- menciono Winston dando con si la ubicación exacta de Tony y posiblemente Humphrey

-Muy bien entonces hay que ir rápido- dijo Garth ya muy apresurado y decidido

-Necesitaremos mas ayuda si vamos por tu padre- menciono Eve pero la cuestión era que no avía tiempo suficiente

-Ya no hay tiempo, tardamos mucho en buscar todas las pistas que nos dijo y solo nos quedan 3 minutos-

-Tiene razón Garth no hay tiempo que perder, andando- dijo Kate a lo que todos asintieron y corrieron con rumbo al bosque negro, pero en la copa de un árbol alguien los observaba

-Creo que voy a disfrutar esto- decía Humphrey mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol para no ser visto en el suelo por los demás

Después de casi 1 minuto de correr llegaron a la ubicación donde avaí dicho Humphrey pero no avía nadie

-No… No está aquí, donde esta- se dijo Winston mientras observaba hasta que diviso un rectángulo gris pequeño sobre una roca, esa era otra grabadora rápidamente fueron a accionarla a ver que decía.

- _Felicidades llegaron a tiempo sino yo hubiera accionado el dispositivo que le hubiera quitado la vida a Tony… pero porque hacerlo yo cuando lo tendrán que decidir ustedes…-_ En cuanto dijo eso se encendieron unas cuantas lámparas que estaban colgadas revelando a Tony atado y con su pata sangrando y que enzima de él se encontraba la ballesta lista para disparar, pero cuando iba Garth a alludar a su padre este término dando un alarido de dolor porque se avía parado sobre un enorme pincho en el piso, en eso la grabación que hizo Humphrey siguió- _No se apresuren… enserio creían que iba a ser así de fácil no lo creo, como les dije este es un juego y vamos a empezar con las instrucciones… Tony está atado a un árbol con un dispositivo que acciona la ballesta a su derecha, el reto desactiven el dispositivo antes de que se les agote el tiempo él puede que viva pero con su herida en su pierna dudo que pueda seguir caminando, pero si ocurre no lo logran Tony recibirá el disparo de la flecha pero si eso no lo mata el veneno que tiene la punta si lo ara… el reto sálvenlo antes que se agote el tiempo pero para eso se tiene que atravesar por una gran trampa de pinchos no intenten saltar para intentar llegar a él se quedaran cortos y se quedaran enterrados en los pinchos y si intentan pasar por los arboles le espera una "sorpresita picuda"… si lo llegan a salvar o no junto a esta grabación estará la siguiente pista para encontrarme… entonces piensen bien lo que aran para salvarlo, o no… inicia el juego ahora-_ cuando termino la grabación se vio un contador en el dispositivo que accionaba la ballesta de solo 10 minutos.

Todos inmediatamente pensaron como llegar a él pero cualquier cosa que pensaban tenía un problema, estuvieron así algunos minutos mientras alguien los observaba desde una rama de uno de los arboles-Yo viví una tortura con lo que me paso, pero he de admitir que esto me encanta… pronto desearan estar muertos todos pero no… primero tienen que sufrir y con esto sufrirán no física sino mental mente jajá- decía Humphrey que estaba observando todo y disfrutaba el maldito cada segundo en que ellos se intentaban matar para salvar a Tony pero lo que no sabían es que no avía trampas en los arboles al menos no una que estuviera viva…

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, me gusta cortar la emoción en la mejor parte solo para dejarlos en la duda XD, sé que me avía tardado pero he tenido problemas en mi casa y con mi internet espero que me perdonen y que nos podamos ver en los próximos capitulo.**

 **Antes de que se me olvide posiblemente para antes de navidad suba un especial navideño de La Historia De Nuestro Pasado, ojo no será un One-Shot pero se los quería decir par que si pueden dejen ideas en los Reviews de esa historia y que para finales del mes pondr historias nueva pero que no tienen nada que ver con Alpha and Omega ni FNaF.**

 **Sin nada más que decir por favor dejar comentarios y/o sugerencias en los Reviews y nos vemos en el próximo cap.**


	5. Chapter 5 Que Inicie El Juego Parte 2

_**Humphrey's Killer**_

 _ **Capítulo 5:**_

 _ **Que Inicie El Juego. Parte 2**_

 _ **Muy buenas a todos como están espero que bien y se preguntaran que porque una semana más para la actualización de capítulo de esta historia, pero lo que tengo que decir es que el archivo que tenía el capítulo se perdió y tuve que volver a escribirlo y enserio lamento eso así que discúlpenme y aquí está el capítulo.**_

* * *

Tic, Tic, Tic, Tic era solo un sonido común de un cronometro, pero para Kate, Eve, Winston y Garth era un sonido infernal que podía significar la muerte de Tony, y una victoria para HK.

Se les agotaba el tiempo para ponerse a planear el rescate de Tony la presión que tenían en ese momento era tanto que no se dieron cuenta que ya han pasado 4 minutos de los 10 que tenían al principio.

-Que podemos hacer ahora-

-No lo sé Kate- dijo Winston totalmente alterado

–Pero hay que pensar en algo y rápido- dijo un poco menos desesperada Eve

-Yo tengo un plan, actuar ahora- menciono Garth con intención de caminar sobre los pinchos pero fue detenido por Kate

-Solo si quieres perder la vida- le reclamo aun sosteniéndolo

-Y entonces que hacemos ya no nos queda tiempo- comento mientras veía el tiempo que les quedaba que 5 minutos o menos… el estrés le había echo olvidar el tiempo

-Y que hacemos no podremos caminar para llegar a Tony y no hay que desobedecer la advertencia de Humphrey- dijo Winston recordando lo que dijo Humphrey

-Aaaaaaaa, Winston no es por apresurarlos pero no tengo mucho tiempo de vida así que apreciaría si me ayudan- les dijo Tony con miedo y dolor

-Al carajo con esto-Garth empujo a Kate y salto hacia los pinchos intentando llegar… pero quedo corto… demasiado corto

-¡GARTH!- Gritaron todos a ver como Garth tenía su cuatro patas perforadas por los pinchos y de estos escurría mucha sangre.

* * *

Humphrey solo estaba disfrutando el espectáculo; parecía un niño en un circo disfrutando del espectáculo.

-Ojala hubiera traído palomitas- dijo relajado en una rama- Tardo más de lo que pensé en quebrajarse y saltar-

Los demás intentaron alcanzar a Gath pero no podían ya que estaba demasiado lejos para alcanzarlo y no podían caminar sobre los pincho.

- _Yo ya he sufrido mucho por culpa de muy pocos… ahora es su turno… pero me sigo preguntando si esto que hago… me ara sentir mejor… sé que no me devolverá mi vida, y el arruinar la de otros… realmente estaré feliz-_ se preguntó mientras veía el inútil intento de salvar a Tony y Garth – _No debo pensar en eso, deben sufrir y morir… pero tengo honor y cumplo mis promesas, no los matare a todos hoy… es uno por día, siempre y cuando no me provoquen a matarlos a todos-_ pensó de manera seria mientras seguía mirando la escena –Este es mi destino, matar a todos los que pueda… y morir con ellos-

* * *

Con Kate en la oriya de donde estarían colocados los pincho intento tomar a Gath por la cola pero le faltaba medio metro pero tomarla y aun si lograba tomar su cola no podía sacarlo ya que sus patas estaban totalmente enterradas en los pincho y no podía sacarlo.

Ella estaba en shock, no savia que hacer se le acabaron las opciones solo tenían 3 minutos ya que desperdiciaron un buen tiempo intentando ayudar a Garth

-Kate ¡Kate!- fue lo que ella escucho que alguien le gritaba su nombre pero no supo quién fue sino hasta que miro hacia enfrente y era Garth el que le estaba gritando.

-Garth que pasa- le pregunto un poco menos despistada que antes

-Kate… no nos queda mucho tiempo para detener el sistema de ignición de la ballesta y yo no sé cómo desactivarlo… así que te pido que saltes encima de mí, y llegues a donde mi padre- le pidió Garth dándose por vencido de que el salve a su papá

-¡¿QUÉ?! no, si salto sobre ti te enterrare en los pinchos y te matare-

-No importa solo sálvalo se acaba el tiempo- dijo viendo el tiempo que tenían que solo eran 1:56 segundos.

-No lo are debe haber otra forma- le dijo pidiendo que no lo tuviera que hacer

-No la hay, salta sobre mí, llega con mi papa y sálvalo- le dijo con algunas lágrimas y mucho dolor- _Y yo estaré con Lilly-_ dijo la última parte pensando

-No lo hare… por favor… no me pidas hacer eso- le dijo derramando algunas lagrimas

-Solo hazlo, será lo mejor para todos- le dijo dándose por vencido

-Hijo no lo hagas no es necesario dar tu vida por mi… tu madre dio su vida porque estuvieras bien… yo quiero hacer lo mismo… así que Kate no lo hagas- le dijo Tony cansado por la pérdida de sangre y sabiendo que esas serían sus últimas palabras

Pero Kate tenía un debate mental en si salvar a Tony matando a Garth o salvar a Garth dejando morir a Tony; ella ya no pudo soportar la presión y se sentó en el suelo, mirando asía abajo, derramando lágrimas.

* * *

-Enserio disfruto hacer esto, es mejor que matarlos lentamente, hacer que el mundo se les desmorone encima jeje- dijo riendo HK mientras se reclinaba en las ramas de los árboles y se preparaba para el gran final que llegaría en solo 20 segundos- Falta poco y vendrá el número dos, sino se deciden a salvarlo solo les quedaran dos oportunidades-

Después de decir eso llegó la cuenta final- 10, 9, 8…-

* * *

Abajo Eve y Winston solo miraban el reloj, Kate se avía calmado y también miro el reloj, Garth en un intento inútil quiso seguir avanzando pero solo lograba enterarse más pinchos y hasta romper algunos huesos, pero aún le faltaba medio metro para llegar, mientras que Tony solo miro un instante el tiempo, luego miro a todos los demás y al final a su hijo.

5, 4, 3, 2… 1… 0

-Adiós Tony jeje-

-Adiós hijo- fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar su ojos y solo pensar en una cosa- _Te veré pronto Doroty-_

Después de pensar en eso solo se hoyo el sonido de una cuerda de metal sonando y después una flecha atravesando la cabeza de Tony… el ambiente se volvió tétrico y muy triste el llanto, ira y melancolía interior de todos solo se vio opacado por el grita desgarrador de Garth diciendo que NO.

* * *

-Esta fue una de mis mejores muertes hasta la fecha el sufrimiento de todos por la muerte de uno- dijo Humphrey mientras se reincorporaba y miraba con mayor cuidado el escenario

-Creo que ahora les daré las dos cosas que deben tener- dijo mientras cortaba un liana con sus dientes la cual tiro una pequeña caja de cartón y luego corto otra liana la cual tiro una corteza de árbol lo sufisiente larga para atravesar el camino de pinchos con un mensaje gravado que decía: _El que diga que no suban a los árboles, no significaba que no vieran hacia arriba… a lo que les pudo haber ayudado._

* * *

En el suelo los cuatro se impresionaron cuando cayeron las dos cosas pero estaban más que furiosos por el estúpido gravado que en teoría era cierto.

Lograron sacar a Garth de los pinchos pero cuando lo sacaron en un intento abrupto intento acercarse a su padre pero ya era obvio lo que pasaba, estaba muerto pero Garth se negaba creerlo; el perdió a su madre siendo tan joven, murió de la manera más cruel por Humphrey y ahora vio morir a su padre frente a él.

Tanto Eve como Winston lograron llevarse a rastras a Garth y Kate solo se llevó el cuerpo de Tony al lugar donde avía caído la corteza.

-Kate… cariño llevaremos a Tony a la manada para que lo curen y enviaremos a otros lobos a que vengan por el cuerpo de Tony, vamos- le dijo Eve

-No mama, quiero quedarme aquí y cuidare que ningún depredador se lleve el cuerpo de Tony-

-Estas segura, puede que sea peligroso si Humphrey está aquí- le dijo Winston

-Estaré bien, si cumple su palabra de que solo nos atacara un día cada uno entonces estaré bien-

-De acuerdo pero mantente alerta- le dijo Eve antes de irse con un Garth inconsciente ya que esa era la uní manera de haberlo inmovilizado y llevárselo

En cuanto se fuero Kate solo vio el escenario vacío que avía, miro el cuerpo de Tony y de su boca solo salió una palabra- Lo siento- después de eso se puso a llorar hasta que se logró calmar después de 1 minuto. Luego fijo su atención en la caja que avía caído, pero cuando se estaba acercando a ella las luces que iluminaban el lugar empezaron a parpadear hasta que se apagaron y cuando regresaron una voz en la espalda de Kate hace que mire hacia atrás.

-No crees que es un poco riesgoso estar a la mitad de la noche, en medio de un bosque siniestro con un lunático suelto-

-Humphrey, que sorpresa verte aquí, aunque no me sorprende estuviste mirando el "espectáculo" desde arriba- le dijo Kate con un tono de reto

-Y cómo fue que te diste cuenta- le pregunto

-La liana estaba mordida, no cortada-

-Que inteligente eres, igual que Lilly-

-No te atrevas a mencionar su nombre- le dijo en tono de amenaza a lo cual el solo se rio

-Descuida no lo volveré a decir, pero tal vez debiste haber sido tú la primera en haber muerto en ves d ella-

-Vete al infierno- le dijo mientras se movía de un lado a otro

-¿Y de dónde crees que soy?-

-De una manada donde todos los que conoces están muerto… de ahí vienes-

-Cuidado con lo que dices, puede que tenga algo de honor y cumplo lo que digo, no te matare en este instante pero no me provoques- le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella al punto que sus narices chocaban y se miraban a los ojos pero al hacerlo avía tanta tensión que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

-hum, debo irme hay cosas que debo hacer, pero antes de irme- le pate la caja para que se le fuera fácil tomarla- Eso te dará una pista de lo que planeo

En cuanto se fue Kate abrió la caja y lo que encontró fue el otro ojo de Lilly con un papel que decía: _Una imagen vale más que mil palabras… pero un objeto solo bale una palabra… Lilly_

Kate solo se quedó hay pensando, en que seguiría ahora pero ese pensamiento se vio omitido al ver a unos cuantos lobos acercarse para llevarse el cuerpo de Tony.

* * *

Mientras tanto con Humphrey se avía movido hacia la colina donde se quedada mientras en su mente divagaba lo que dijo Kate, " _De una manada donde todos los que conoces están muerto… de ahí vienes"_ en eso se puso a pensar- _Realmente esto es lo que hubieran querido mis madres y mis hermanos… mis padres… mis hermanos… los extraño tanto y creo que el hacer esto no los aria feliz… pero que debo hacer-_

-Yo creo que estás pensando mucho no crees- le dijo un vos que salía de entre los arboles

-Hola J, que haces oculto entre los arboles-

-Te vine a ver, ya que acabas de asesinar a alguien siempre te veo alegre con eso, pero te veo pensativo- le dijo J mientras se acercaba

-No lo sé solo pensaba en el pasado… nunca has hecho eso- le pregunto a su colega

-No lo hago, me recuerda por qué empecé hacer esto- dijo mientras recordaba el cómo inició su vida como un Killer- Mejor te dejo, debo irme me espera un destino de asesino en Estados Unidos- dijo mientras se iba

-Si hasta pronto-

-No Humphrey, hasta pronto solo se les dice a los vivos y nosotros estamos muertos, esto es un adiós-

Después de que se fue Humphrey se metió dentro de una cueva que antes pertenecía a un lobo que patrullaba la frontera y bueno su final ya se vio.

Adentro Humphrey se recostó en una cama echa de piel del mismo lobo que antes estaba viviendo en la cueva y al recostarse solo pensó en una cosa- _Los extraño tanto-_ después de eso se empezó a dormir pero no tuvo un sueño como cualquier otro sino que tuvo uno que le causa un gran dolor…

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Lo vuelvo a repetir lamento el retraso en este capítulo pero como lo explique al principio el archivo se perdió y tuve que iniciar el capítulo desde 0 pero aquí lo tienen espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos veremos en la próxima actualización.**


End file.
